<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Johnny Test Goes Edo by Christopher_Spielberg_Productions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690514">Johnny Test Goes Edo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions/pseuds/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions'>Christopher_Spielberg_Productions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, Johnny Test (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - All Female, Anachronistic, Anime/Animation Hybrid, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Dimension Travel, Experiment Gone Horribly Wrong, F/F, Genderbending, Harems, LGBT, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Miniseries, No Smut, Romance, Science Experiments, Trapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions/pseuds/Christopher_Spielberg_Productions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a strange phenomenon while testing a new interdimensional experiment project by his twin genius sisters, Johnny and Dukey, as well as their friends Gil and Bling-Bling Boy, were accidentally sent to another world, ending up in the Gintama world of Edo. While Johnny and Dukey were stuck and discovered that all the people in this world are only female, Susan and Mary must find a way to help return Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling back to their original homeworld whilst trying to blend in with the world's inhabitants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikeda Asaemon/Sarutobi Ayame, Imai Nobume/Murata Tetsuko, Imai Nobume/Tsukuyo, Kagura/Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Nishiki Ikumatsu, Kijima Matako/Murata Tetsuko, Kijima Matako/Mutsu, Kondou Isao/Okita Sougo, Kondou Isao/Shimura Tae, Okita Sougo/Yamazaki Sagaru, Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo, Sarutobi Ayame/Tsukuyo, Sarutobi Ayame/Yagyuu Kyuubei, Shimura Shinpachi/Terakado Otsuu, Shimura Tae/Yagyuu Kyuubei, Tsukuyo/Yagyuu Kyuubei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfiction miniseries story that I recently came up, which will have be a comedy with some romantic undertones here and there. This will be a Johnny Test/Gintama crossover, but with one big twist: all of the characters in the Gintama universe are all female. But no need to worry or fret, because there won't be any explicit or mature elements in this story, but there will be some LGBT elements involving the Gintama characters. Nonetheless, this story is rated T for implied minor sexuality/fanservice, and one mild instance of blood.</p><p>In honor of Johnny Test's Netflix revival coming in 2021.</p><p>I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bright morning in Porkbelly, as Johnny Test was having fun with his best friend, his talking pet dog Dukey, who were both skateboarding through the streets of their neighborhood.</p><p>"Awesome!", Johnny Test shouted in enjoyable laughter as he was skateboarding with his dog.</p><p>Dukey replied, "You bet! Another defining day spending the wonderful summer doing all kinds of awesome stuff!", whilst skateboarding.</p><p>"You bet! After we go to the game store to get the newest Legend of the Edo Ninja Warrior game, which is in fact created by the same company that made that nightmarish Toxic Battle Blast 4, there's a new movie playing in the theatre similar to that game called The Battle Cry of the Samurai, yet with a different story and with different characters but maintaining the same genre, that we are going to watch with Gil and Bling-Bling later on this afternoon. Case in point, it's highly-anticipated here in Porkbelly, so I do hope there are still tickets left when we watch it."</p><p>"I'm pretty sure there will still be some seats left."</p><p>"Then later on tonight, we're all going to have an awesome boys-only supersweetjammingpartyfestgoofoffapalooza sleepover! Just you, me, Gil and Bling-Bling, and nothing's gonna stop us!"</p><p>Suddenly, Johnny's twin genius sisters Susan and Mary appear with their trikes in front of Johnny and Dukey's skateboarding path, startling the latter two as they gasped, slowing down their skateboards before bumping into the two trikes.</p><p>"Susan! Mary! What now?", Johnny groans.</p><p>Susan tells her younger brother, "We like to redeem a coupon.", showing him the Johnny Coupon he gave to them some time after one of their past experiments.</p><p>"Are we really doing this now? The two of us are planning to get a game, then watch a movie, then do my supersweetjammingpartyfestgoofoffapalooza sleepover party! Gil can even get to talk to you both tonight, though!", the 11-year-old boy says.</p><p>Mary acknowledged, "We know. Remember when you gave us this coupon when you wanted allowance to get that new Tinymon game a few weeks ago?"</p><p>"Yeah, we just finished it.", awared Johnny.</p><p>Susan finished for her twin sister, "Then this is why we're asking you to redeem this Johnny Coupon to test a new experiment we've been working on."</p><p>"What is it this time?", Johnny and Dukey sighed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>At Susan and Mary's laboratory, the twins showed Johnny and Dukey the new invention they've been working on, which looked a bit like the Static Animator that they used during the times when Johnny accidentally brought Smash Badger and Dr. Swampbrain to their world and when they used it to transport themselves into the world of Tinymon twice.</p><p>"Behold! The Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator," Susan and Mary introduced, the former saying, "With this, it can create a portal to any dimension at any time in history, but we do not have any visuals yet of what leads to on the other side, though we could configure information on what dimension you two would be sent to."</p><p>The other sister continued, "So just for safety measures, we need you to test it. We promise that the portal will not become unstable when the testing begins and we will get you back here in a jiffy."</p><p>"Fine. Anything I get for a reward after this?", Johnny Test asked.</p><p>Susan answered, "Don't push it.", making Johnny and Dukey nervous, "Sorry. I mean, literally don't push this button. I almost forgot to mention it.", correcting the meaning as she pointed to the red-black buttons in the middle of the computer system for the gateway, "Because if you do, then the machine will of course malfunction and override, which might send you to an unknown dimension that we will try to figure out and save you like the previous experiments we had."</p><p>"They doesn't sound good. Hopefully that doesn't mean getting stuck in that universe forever. What if we end up in a world full of vampires? Flesh-eating zombies? Or worse, we could end up being chased or ruled over by evil aliens!", feared Dukey.</p><p>Johnny bravely told, "Relax, dog. We aren't going to be trapped in a monstrous world or anything like that. It's like that time you and me went to an alternate dimension of Porkbelly where everyone's genders were swapped. And our forms were actually pretty."</p><p>"In fact, we're gonna send you to a dimension like... How about the Smash Badger world?", Susan suggested.</p><p>Johnny hoped, "Really? That sounds cool! I do hope there isn't gonna be a number of lives we have to save in order to stay alive... Hopefully there will be infinite lives, maybe?"</p><p>"Probably. But still, we'll send you there and have you back in a minute.", Mary told her brother.</p><p>The flame-headed boy answered, "Not so bad, then. Smash Badger World, here we come!", grabbing Dukey as the two of them ran over to the Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator, preparing themselves to go through the portal.</p><p>"Now, we're turning on the machine and we're configuring the dimension we're gonna send you.", Mary readied.</p><p>Johnny smirked to Dukey, "And we thought this wouldn't be dangerous. Who knows what adventures lie ahead!", shouting out, "Ha! Dimensions ROCK!"</p><p>All of a sudden, they all suddenly felt the ground starting to shake violently, as a 5.0 earthquake shakes the entire lab in Porkbelly.</p><p>This causes the twin sisters to accidentally stumble and lose their balance (as well as Johnny and Dukey), with Susan accidentally pressing the red-black button!</p><p>"OH NO!", Susan and Mary gasped as the former realized she pressed the button she and the others weren't allowed to press.</p><p>As the 5.0 earthquake subsides a moment after, alarms sounded as the Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator was activating, with an alert saying;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warning. Interdimensional override activated. Setting course for random dimension. Please prepare for interdimensional travel.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Wait...what?!", Dukey freaked out.</p><p>Johnny said, "What's happening?!", as the gateway was activating the portal, while he and Dukey heard a low rumble as they turn around to see a glowing silver-green portal to appear, growing bigger and more powerful...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Meanwhile at Gil's house next door, Gil felt the sudden earthquake while he was playing inside the house, as he decides to come outside to see what's happened.</p><p>"Cha?! What was that? Was it an earthquake? I hope Johnny, Dukey and those girls I've never seen before are okay...", Gil freaked out before he heard a rumble, looking up as another silver-green portal was appearing overhead.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Bling-Bling Island.</p><p>In his rich mansion at the island, Bling-Bling was having a date with one of his pictures of Susan Test, his biggest crush.</p><p>"Ah, Susan... I do hope you like this date. Right after this show, we're going to have a fancy dinner and-", Bling-Bling said before feeling the 5.0 Earthquake afar from Porkbelly, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!", knocking some of his stuff and other pictures of Susan Test off the shelves, "What in the world?"</p><p>That was when Bling-Bling left the mansion whilst grumbling, "Stupid earthquakes... If a tsunami appears to destroy my island, I'm gonna-", before he gasps when hearing a rumble, looking up to see yet another silver-green portal above him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Back in the laboratory, Johnny yelled, "SUSAN! MARY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"</p><p>"The earthquake made us press the button by accident!", Susan frantically said to Johnny and Dukey.</p><p>Mary horrified, "We're so sorry! We're trying to turn it off!", as she and her twin sister try deactivating the portal.</p><p>"I don't like this! We're gonna be sent to our doom! What's happening?!", Dukey panics.</p><p>Susan discovered, "Oh no...it looks like two other portals have appeared in a few parts of the Porkbelly area... But it's not working! The portal isn't having any effects of turning off!"</p><p>"Run!", Johnny said to Dukey as they try to run, but they felt gravity push them further back, closer into the growing portal, "HELP! It's pushing us closer to the portal!"</p><p>Dukey screamed, "We can't hold on much longer!", as he and Johnny try to run faster but the force keeps pulling more and more into the portal.</p><p>"JOHNNY! DUKEY!", shrieked Susan and Mary, as they watch Johnny and Dukey reach out for the twin sisters just before they were about to be sucked into the portal, "<strong>JOOOOOOHHHHHNNNNYYY!</strong>"</p><p>Johnny and Dukey were then sucked into the portal, screaming out for Susan and Mary as they were swirling inside the portal, disappearing!</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Gil, seeing the portal, suddenly felt the gravitational force start pulling him closer to the portal above him.</p><p>"What the?", the teenage boy said as he grabs onto the grass, trying to hold on as the force grew stronger and stronger, "Cha! What's happening?!", as the weeds he was grabbing on to was about to snap as the gravity was pulling him more and more which causes him to float upside down in mid-air, just before the weeds snapped, "Daaah!"</p><p>Gil shrieks as he was being sucked into the portal, disappearing out of sight too.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>In Bling-Bling Island, Bling-Bling was looking at the portal above him as the force yet again was growing more and more and starting to force him upwards slowly!</p><p>"Hey!", Bling-Bling said as he felt the gravity cause him to pull him closer to the portal above, "What in the world is this? This is uncool, okay?", gasping as he tried to hold onto a structure of his mansion to help him get away from the portal, "Susan!", as the gravitational pull forces him to let go of the structure, "Susan... I LOVE YOOOOOOU!", as the portal finally sucks him inside while he yells this, before the portal itself disappears out of sight.</p><p>After a short moment of ambience, the front door opens as Bling-Bling's mother Mrs. Hamilton said, "Eugene? Where are you? Why aren't you at home?", looking around before she sighed, "Oh, well. He must be with his friends at Porkbelly then.", entering the mansion and closing the door behind again.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>In the lab, Susan and Mary then looked at their Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator after Johnny and Dukey had disappeared via portal, as they heard a loud whirring sound from the machine as an alert said;</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warning! Critical overheating! Machine will overload and self-destruct in five seconds!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"GET DOWN!", Mary said to Susan, as the two of them hid behind one part of the room as the interdimensional machine then explodes!</p><p>
  <strong>BOOOOOOOOOOM!</strong>
</p><p>Debris from the machine clattered and cluttered around the lab, turning silent.</p><p>Susan and Mary peek out to see that their experiment was now completely wrecked, singed and crackling with electrical sparks.</p><p>"Oh no... Johnny... Dukey...", Susan saddenly said, picking up one of the metallic pieces from the Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator wreckage, "They're gone..."</p><p>Mary then said, "If mom and dad find out about this, they're going to be-"</p><p>"What is going on?!", Hugh and Lila Test came in the lab, exclaiming this.</p><p>Susan started to cry, sobbing as both of their parents felt worried and awful for the girls.</p><p>Hugh said, "What happened?"</p><p>"We...we were just experimenting... But this time...I think we really messed up.", Mary innocently said, "We're sorry..."</p><p>Hugh this time didn't feel the verge of grounding, "Where's Johnny?"</p><p>"We were just testing something...but there was an earthquake...and now...they're gone...", Susan broke the news saddenly.</p><p>Lila alerted, "Johnny? What do you mean, they're gone?"</p><p>"And Dukey. They've been sent to another dimension...", Mary added.</p><p>Hugh first thought of punishing Susan and Mary for what they accidentally did, but due to the earthquake they all experienced, he decided to ignore it for the best, "Where did they go?"</p><p>"We don't know! But we're gonna find wherever they are and track them. And hopefully we will get the machine back up and running so we can get them back!", Susan says, wiping her tears away.</p><p>Lila panics, "This is awful...", before asking, "How long could you two build another one of this kind of machine?"</p><p>"When are you going to bring back Johnny and Dukey?", Hugh questioned too.</p><p>Mary answered, "It took us about three days to complete the machine, and one day to configure the system on it."</p><p>"We'll start working on it right away, and reconfigure the system so we can find out where they are! But...we may need some more components for it from the General.", Susan planned.</p><p>Hugh hears this, "The General? You mean over at Area 51.1? Well, I'll go give him a call to tell him of what happened. Hopefully he and his agents Mr. Black and Mr. White can help."</p><p>"Sounds great.", Mary said, before Hugh and Lila were about to leave.</p><p>Lila tells them, "Susan? Mary?", as the twins look at their mother, "Please...please bring Johnny back. We're now starting to miss him...", as she left the lab with her husband.</p><p>The twins then look away and back to start reconstructing the Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator, as the twins thought to themselves;</p><p>"<em>Johnny, Dukey. Where are you? Wherever you are, I hope you're both okay...</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Prologue...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Edo (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling have all been sent to an alternate dimension. What lies ahead? And where did they end up?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Johnny and Dukey heard were busy streets.</p><p>As the two of them regained consciousness, the two of them groan as they then saw a dark sky.</p><p>"Ohh... My head...", said Johnny, rubbing his head from the pain as he sat up.</p><p>Dukey groans, "Where are we...? Wait...where's Susan and Mary?"</p><p>"That's...what I'm trying to figure out...", answered Johnny, as he looked around, finding themselves on a big Japanese-like rooftop, "Are we...in Japan...?"</p><p>Dukey looks at the texture of the roof, saying, "It looks like it. Maybe the portal must've been a dud and sent us to Japan?"</p><p>"It's possible. We know that a few of my sister's experiments do not go exactly as planned, so this has to be another one of those-", Johnny expects as he and Dukey look over to see two specific unconscious figures before they were surprised as they both said, "Wait... Gil?! Bling-Bling!? What are you"</p><p>Gil and Bling-Bling slowly wake up, as the former groaned before looking around, "Where am I...?", before noticing Johnny and Dukey, "Johnny-bro! What's going on?"</p><p>"Yeah! First I was sucked into a portal and now where are we? Japan?", Bling-Bling asks.</p><p>Johnny figured, "That's exactly what I'm thinking for where we are."</p><p>"Johnny-bra, I was sucked into a portal too earlier. What was that?", Gil wondered.</p><p>Johnny pondered, "Let's just say that it was a scientific experiment or a strange phenomenon that may have those interdimensional portals appear or so we thought for that interdimensional part. We all felt the earthquake anyway, so that's probably part of the cause of it!"</p><p>"Well, it looks like the four of us had landed in... Oh, heck with it! We gotta see!", Bling-Bling impatiently said, wondering where the heck they were.</p><p>The flame-headed boy insisted, "I'll go check. We appear to be on a rooftop, so we must've landed ourselves in...", climbing to the top of the roof as he, Dukey, Gil and Eugene (Bling-Bling) look to see the wondrous landscape they're in.</p><p>They look out to see a city of eternal night ahead, as they appear to be on top of the tallest building of the district, while many more tons of Japanese-like buildings and minkas were seen in the city horizon.</p><p>"Whoa-oh-oh... Didn't see that coming.", Johnny Test said.</p><p>Gil responds to this, "Whoa...we must be in a dream land... Maybe this is Japan at nighttime...? Maybe Amsterdam?"</p><p>"It has to be either one of those two.", Bling-Bling presumes.</p><p>Dukey added, "Riiight. Well, part of me says we're in a Japanese-style dream..."</p><p>"Did your dog just talk?", Gil asked his bro-friend.</p><p>The 11-year-old said, "Let's also say that the portals must've caused Dukey to attain the ability to speak. No need to freak out, but it's a strange phenomenon these days."</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Good to know.", the teenager said back, as Johnny and Dukey look at each other, the young kid winking to his dog as a signification that the talking dog secret is still sealed from Gil, Johnny's parents and the public back in Porkbelly.</p><p>Johnny said, "Maybe we should climb down and probably ask for advice because we really like to know where we are exactly."</p><p>The four of them decided to climb down by slowly descending down the many roofs, but at one point Bling-Bling slips and almost falls off the edge of the roof, but manages to hang onto Gil's leg and gets back up.</p><p>Eventually they climb down the big red lantern part of the roof, finding a gigantic room beside the big red lantern.</p><p>"This is definitely Japan. Must be in Japan.", Johnny and Bling-Bling confirmed.</p><p>Gil ponders, "Japan? I was 50% sure of it."</p><p>"Let's roll.", the 11-year-old said.</p><p>Dukey hopes, "Hope we don't run into the owner of this place if we're intruding.", as the four proceed to enter.</p><p>But as the four were sneaking through the room, Dukey looks back and peeled his eyes to see structures in the other edges of the city.</p><p>"<em>That's strange. How come the sides look industrial? Is this city cornered by gigantic corporate buildings or something?</em>", thought Dukey before following his friends inside.</p><p>As the four of them walk silently across the seemingly empty room, they were unbeknowst watched by someone.</p><p>"Guys, if there happens to be a beautiful girl like those girls I've never seen before... Dibs!", playfully said Gil, kidding with Johnny, Dukey and Bling-Bling.</p><p>The rich kid shushes, "Shh!"</p><p>"Okay...as soon as we see the first person here in this city and in this mansion alone, we'll go ask some questions because I'm still wondering where the heck we are!", said Johnny, a bit loud but still trying to sound silent.</p><p>Bling-Bling quietly warned, "Quiet! If someone hears us, they'll catch us! What if this is a restricted area?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I said!", Dukey quietly told Bling-Bling.</p><p>Gil replied, "I'm pretty sure there will be some people in the halls, but likely not here."</p><p>"While we're doing this, we have to keep quiet.", proved Johnny, keeping his voice down.</p><p>The rich kid said, "Yeah, maybe ask for directions."</p><p>"Shh.", Johnny said.</p><p>Bling-Bling then responded, "Shh!"</p><p>"Shh.", Dukey shushed.</p><p>Gil joined in playfully, "Shh!"</p><p>The four of them exchanged shushes to one another in order not to get detected.</p><p>After a moment of shushing, Johnny tells his friends, "We're not splitting up. We all need to stick together."</p><p>"I was just kidding on that dibs part.", Gil smiled.</p><p>Dukey suddenly sensed a prescence, "Hey, guys? Guys?", as Johnny, Gil and Bling-Bling look to him, "...we got a bogey."</p><p>That moment, they suddenly saw dozens of people jump down from the second story bridge one floor above them, who all appeared to be female, wearing black masks that concealed their lower part of their faces, kimonos with varying designs and obi. All of them sported the same shimada hairstyle, while they were either wielding katanas, spears or daggers.</p><p>"Whoa!", Johnny and Dukey gasped.</p><p>Bling-Bling jumped on Gil's arms as he said, "WHAT THE!"</p><p>The female squadron readied their katanas, spears and dagger weapons at the four boys, the latter four simply responding by putting their hands up, causing Bling-Bling to fall off Gil.</p><p>Looking around at the fierce female warriors glaring at them, Johnny touched the tip of one of their spears aiming at them, pricking his finger.</p><p>"Didn't see that coming.", Johnny mentioned.</p><p>Dukey rose his hands still, "Ya think?"</p><p>"Uh...", Johnny hesitates to the squadron, "Hello... We promise we weren't trying to be intruders. We just want to ask for-r-r help. The four of us don't know where we are, so we were wondering if we could get advice from someone. Anyone?"</p><p>Then a voice said;</p><p>"Put your weapons down."</p><p>The female squadron stop readying their weapons at the four boys, standing down their weapons as some put their katanas back in their sheaths and the other holding their spears like staffs.</p><p>"Who said that?", Bling-Bling questions.</p><p>Just then, someone comes through the squadron to face the four boys. Dukey, however, felt speechless by the person's appearance.</p><p>The person was in fact an attractive woman, who had blonde shoulder-length hair that was tied up at the back of her hand in a bun, held by two minature kunai with red threads at both sides of it. She also had purple eyes, and was wearing a kimono, without a right sleeve and exposing her right leg, decorated with autumn leaves and held by a red obi. Her right arm sports a detached sleeve that goes from her mid-bicep to her wrist and also wears fishnet stockings and black high-heel boots that reach just below the knee, smoking a kiseru while a scar resides on the left side of her face under her left eye.</p><p>Dukey, although he was a talking dog, somehow starts to slowly fall for her.</p><p>"Hey.", flirted Dukey, "What's your name?", blinking his eyes affectionately.</p><p>Suddenly, the blonde woman seemingly throws a kunai to his head.</p><p>"GAH!", Dukey yelped, before he faints unconsciously.</p><p>Johnny agonized, "NOO!", believing that Dukey might have been killed, "Dukey!"</p><p>"Oh no!", Gil and Bling-Bling worried, "Don't kill us!"</p><p>Johnny sadly said, "We mean you no harm... We don't know where we are... We didn't want to make any intrusions or anything, but...we just need help..."</p><p>The blonde woman's eyes widen faintly in interest, before turning her head to her squadron from both sides, saying;</p><p>"Let me deal with this alone. That's an order."</p><p>The squadron nodded in response as all the women warriors left the scene.</p><p>Johnny mourned while Gil and Bling-Bling looked at him and Bling-Bling worryingly, "Dukey... No... Please don't go...", as the blonde woman was coming closer to examine Dukey, "Don't you dare touch him! Don't you see? You killed him!"</p><p>"Don't get too worked up.", said the blonde woman, before extracting the kunai from Dukey's head...</p><p>...but it reveals to have a suction cup at the end of it where Dukey was hit.</p><p>Johnny, Gil and Bling-Bling surprised, "Say what?"</p><p>"Don't worry. This is fake.", the woman said to them, showing them the fake suction-cupped kunai, meaning she made it seem like she had stabbed Dukey with it.</p><p>Dukey regains consciousness as he groaned, "What time is it... Are we back home?"</p><p>"No, apparently she used a fake knife at you. We were so worried about you, we thought you were killed!", Johnny cared.</p><p>The dog said, "Glad I'm still alive, buddy."</p><p>"Is this friend of yours an alien or something?", the woman asked.</p><p>Dukey hears this, saying, "What? Oh! No, no, no! I'm not an alien!"</p><p>"What makes you say that?", Bling-Bling exasperated.</p><p>The woman answers, "Because there are also people in this land who are named Amanto, outlanders of this region."</p><p>"Amanto? Is that like a Japanese name for something?", Gil asked.</p><p>Johnny said, "My hairy friend here is my dog. The four of us are not aliens. We came from a place called Porkbelly."</p><p>"Porkbelly?", the blonde woman rose an eyebrow.</p><p>Gil answered for his friends, "It's our homeland. We just happen to land here after this strange phenomenon, and we were just wondering. What is this place?"</p><p>"You're in Yoshiwara Paradise, and the place you guys have entered is the Yoshiwara mansion.", the blonde says.</p><p>Bling-Bling flabbergasts, "A mansion? Actually, it's a nice place but for now we're only thinking of visiting until further notice."</p><p>"Plus, we need some more clues to figure out what this place is and where we're in still. I mean, exactly where in the world is this?", Dukey wondered.</p><p>The woman says again, "Why, you're in the land of Edo. Kamui runs the place here."</p><p>"Anyways, what is your name?", Johnny requested.</p><p>"My name is Tsukuyo, the guardian of Yoshiwara and known as The Courtesan of Death. Yours?"</p><p>"I am Johnny Test, and this is my dog Dukey, and my friends Gil Nexdor and Eugene Hamilton. By you may call Eugene by Bling-Bling Boy."</p><p>"Well, nice to meet you. Honestly, I've never seen someone that looks different to us females.", the female ninja said.</p><p>Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling heard this and said, "Now, I- Say what?"</p><p>"But anyways, I can take you to Kamui if you want. Just don't cause any trouble, okay?", offered Tsukuyo.</p><p>The 11-year-old smiled, "Oh well, then. That's good news. We won't do any harm or trouble. We'll go see Kamui right away."</p><p>"Finally! Maybe he knows.", Dukey said, as he and the other three boys follow Tsukuyo down to see the overlord of the mansion, walking across luxurious waxed floors and looking at wonderful Japanese Edo-styled art pieces.</p><p>Gil says to Bling-Bling privately as they were walking, "You know, one thing has been mystifying me so far..."</p><p>"What is it, lover-boy?", sarcastically said the rich kid.</p><p>The bodacious blonde guy said, "Why were those people with Tsukuyo all women? Are there still women here or something? Remember what we thought she said about us being different?"</p><p>"I don't know... Maybe she's just playing with us. But I do hope it's like any other place in the world because men and women coexist.", known Bling-Bling.</p><p>Gil says, "I guess that's about right."</p><p>When the four boys went down and came into the overlord's quarters, Tsukuyo said, "Your highness, these people would like to have a word with you.", before leaving.</p><p>Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling looked at Kamui looking away from them, hiding the overlord's identity yet still showing a red braided hairstyle, as the boys looked questioned.</p><p>"Excuse me, sir. You see, the four of us don't know where we are and we were wondering...is Yoshiwara in Japan?", Johnny asked.</p><p>Kamui then turns around to face the four, which resulted in the latter four to gasp and jump in surprise, "GAH!"</p><p>The overlord was in fact a beautiful female.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem?", Kamui asked.</p><p>Bling-Bling chuckled nervously, "You see, we weren't trying to intrude your humble home. We just needed to find some help... Actually, is this Japan?"</p><p>"Yes, but-", Kamui answered.</p><p>Gil frantically said, "I'm sorry, but why are we here anyway!?"</p><p>"Calm down, Gil! I sure there's an explanation for all of this!", Johnny tried to calm themselves down, "I'm sorry, Kamui. Sorry if we disturbed you or anything!"</p><p>The female overlord tried reasoning, "No, wait!", before the four boys then flees the room.</p><p>"Hey!", Tsukuyo noticed the four fleeing, "Where are you going?", grabbing Johnny by the arm as he faces her.</p><p>Overwhelmed, Johnny doesn't say a word, feeling remorse and shock as he follows the others, letting go of Tsukuyo's grip.</p><p>"Wait!", the female ninja said, before going after the four boys.</p><p>Leaving the mansion, the four boys were running down the stairs before they were about to run across the busy Edo-styled streets of Yoshiwara Paradise, overwhelmed with too many questions in their minds;</p><p>
  <em>"Where exactly are we?" "Why was the overlord of the mansion a girl?" "What is this place?" "WHERE ARE WE?!"</em>
</p><p>Walking down after passing by a few women, the four of them ran through the streets as they saw many pedestrians.</p><p>"Hi, are there any men in this place?", Johnny asked two women.</p><p>The first one answered, "...what's men?"</p><p>"Haven't seen them before. Have you?", the other said.</p><p>Johnny frustratingly replied, "Ugh!", before he, Dukey, Bling-Bling and Gil continue running, "I don't understand. How come they don't understand men? Is this because they are banned here or something?"</p><p>"Looks like we haven't seen a <em>single</em> man in here so far!", Bling-Bling hyperventilated, "Plus, I think we might rest for a second, my heart can't take it from all this running!"</p><p>Gil grabs Bling-Bling and carries him, "I got you, bro!"</p><p>The four of them continued running before they reached the end of the city, where they approach a couple elevators.</p><p>"What the?!", Johnny, Gil and Bling-Bling exclaimed.</p><p>Dukey knew, "I TOLD YOU SO!"</p><p>"Told us what?", the three boys asked.</p><p>The dog explained quickly, "We're underground, you guys! Did you not notice!?"</p><p>"I thought this was like a Japanese city at nighttime!", Gil thought.</p><p>Johnny said, "Just go, guys!", as the four saw an elevator after he says, "That was convenient.", going in the elevator.</p><p>"Johnny! Wait!", Tsukuyo said in the distance.</p><p>The flame-headed boy's eyes widened, "Uh oh."</p><p>"Wait up!", the ninja hurries as she ran towards the elevator, who then makes it before the elevator finally closes.</p><p>Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling back up to the end of the elevator as Tsukuyo took time to catch her breath,</p><p>"What exactly are you four doing?", the blonde woman exhausted.</p><p>Johnny apologized, "I'm sorry, but...we have so many questions to ask you about. Where exactly is Edo in?"</p><p>"The elevator we're taking this very moment is going there. Yoshiwara Paradise is actually an underground district, not just because it's a red-light district, but also a place with an eternal night.", explained Tsukuyo.</p><p>Gil and Bling-Bling asked, "An eternal night?"</p><p>"Second, what did you mean when you said earlier, <em>'I've never seen someone that looks different to us females'</em>?", Johnny said.</p><p>Tsukuyo facepalmed, "Actually, about that...", before the elevator dings when reaching the top floor.</p><p>"We're here already?", Dukey asked, as the elevator doors opened.</p><p>Tsukuyo warned, "You might want to see for yourself."</p><p>The four boys then exited the elevator, finding themselves at what appears to be the O-Edo Central Terminal. Looking out the window and then going out of the entrance of the terminal, they were shocked by the inevitable as the four boys' jaws dropped.</p><p>They had found themselves in a modern/feudal-like city known as Edo. But not only that, but they finally discovered that the busy pedestrians below, like Yoshiwara, were all women. There were no men in sight other than Johnny, Dukey, Gil and Bling-Bling, as the four boys were shocked.</p><p>Gil saying, "Cool beans...", before he faints by the revelation.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, back in Porkbelly...</strong>
</p><p>Susan and Mary were still reconfiguring the broken Interdimensional Vortex Accelerator, the former working on the computer system.</p><p>"Hopefully if we can get the computer back up and running, we can look up the system history and find out what exact dimension they have travelled before the machine blew up.", Mary hoped.</p><p>Susan said, "Working on it. Hopefully we need to rewire the mainframe and-"</p><p>Hugh and Lila come into the lab again, the two saying, "Did you find a way to get Johnny and Dukey back yet?"</p><p>"We're trying. Plus as soon as we get the computer systems back up, we can search the dimension they've passed through.", Susan and Mary explain.</p><p>Hugh reluctantly stated, "I was originally going to ground you girls for life because of what you did, but seeing how we need to get Johnny and Dukey back, I'll permanently put that lifetime grounding aside."</p><p>"We're doing our best, dad.", Susan tensed.</p><p>Lila confides, "Take your time, girls. me and my husband know you two will take three days to rebuild your experiment, but for goodness' sakes, we need Johnny back!"</p><p>"We already called the general and his agents. They'll be coming here in a half hour, maybe even bring the components you need to rebuild this.", Hugh reminded.</p><p>Mary thanked, "We really appreciate it."</p><p>"Just bring back Johnny as soon as you finish it, okay? I'll also call his friends and the people at Johnny's school to come in three days too. Maybe as a return party or ungrounding party! Yes, an ungrounding party for you girls and Johnny! That's a great idea! We should get started too on the party plans!", Hugh came up with an idea before leaving with Lila happily.</p><p>After they left, Susan had finally gotten the computer system back up and running, "Yes! The computer is set up again!"</p><p>"Now, we have to look up the last time Johnny and Dukey had used the machine during the override and...", Mary continued, before the two red-haired girls looked at the information of the dimension they were sent to, as both then said, "The dimension name is someone called...Edo?"</p><p>Susan guessed, "Edo? Don't you mean the ancient Japanese period where Japan was under the rule of the Tokugawa shogunate...in the 17th century?"</p><p>"Doesn't look like the machine had made Johnny and Dukey travel back to the 17th century. It sounds like the Edo period, but it kinda seems like a different universe...", Mary proceeded.</p><p>Susan summed up, "Yet these readings say that there were outsiders named Amanto which added a modern futuristic style to the Edo period, and all the inhabitants...are girls...?!"</p><p>"Do you mean the two of them landed in an alternate dimension where everyone has a single gender? Oh my goodness, this is worse than the portal we triggered after the glitch we made one time!", Mary realized.</p><p>Susan halts, "Wait! I'm getting something. It doesn't look like Johnny and Dukey were the only ones that were sent there. Two other anonymous people came through too...but it's hard to make out..."</p><p>The two anonymous figures then reconfigures as it shows the silhouettes of Gil and Bling-Bling alongside Johnny and Dukey's silhouettes.</p><p>"Wait...that looks like Bling-Bling...and the other is...GIL?", Susan and Mary said in unison.</p><p>Mary shocked, "Does that mean..."</p><p>"...Gil...is...with them?", said Susan in ultimate surprise.</p><p>The two girls then screamed after the realization, now knowing that their number one crush had joined Johnny and Dukey with Bling-Bling to the unknown dimension they travelled through...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End of Part 1 of Episode 1 - Edo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>